Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.50\times 10^{1})\times (3.00\times 10^{4})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.50\times 3.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 28.5 \times 10^{1\,+\,4}$ $= 28.5 \times 10^{5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $28.5$ is the same as $2.850 \times 10$ $ = {2.850 \times 10} \times 10^{5} $ $= 2.850\times 10^{6}$